Escalera
by Guadi-Fic's
Summary: OS de la serie '31 Days with HP' by MammaG ADVERTENCIAS DENTRO


**.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, solo las tramas son de mi autoría**

* * *

 **Estos OS pertenecen a la serie '31 Days with HP' by MammaG de la página Amor Yaoi  
El reto de la serie es subir un OS/Drabble por día -usando para cada uno una palabra al azar que usaré como título- durante todo julio por motivo del cumple del Harry en la cuál tremendamente aprovecho a sacarme las ganas de ponerlo con todas las couples que más me gustan :3 Las advertencias y aclaraciones estarán al comienzo de cada cap...**

 **(MammaG es el nick que uso en esa página xD)**

 **Ahora sí... disfruten!**

* * *

 **PALABRA: ESCALERA  
PAREJA: Harry/Draco  
RATED: M  
ADVERTENCIAS: Slash-Romance** **  
SUMMARY:** OS adaptado desde mi propio OS ' **ÑATA** ' del fandom Kpop

* * *

.

 **ESCALERA**

 **.**

Oh por Dios.

¡OHPORDIOSOHPORDIOSOHPORDIOS!

Ay , no. No, no, no, no, no. No podía. De verdad que no podía.

—Vamos, bebé.

—¡NOOOOOO!

—Amor.

—No. No, no, no. Lo siento. Lo siento, Harry, lo siento. ¡No puedoooooooo! aaaaahhhhh...

—Bebé...

—Dueleeee... Joder, como dueleeeee...

Y por primera vez en mi vida no estaba exagerando. Para nada. Ni un poquito.

—Bien, dame un segundo, ¿sí? Iré, iré a buscar el bolso y, sí, eso... enseguida vengo a por ti, ¿bien? Sí, haré eso. Será solo un segundo, ya... ya regreso —dijo mi atolondrado marido mientras corría por la habitación en busca de no sé qué.

¡Yo era lo único que importaba!

El dolor me estaba matando pero sabía que esto aún no era ni la mitad de lo que podría llegar a ser. Tenía que llegar pronto al hospital para que me anestesien de una buena vez y así poder disfrutar un poco de todo esto porque sino iba a volverme completamente loco antes de llegar a nada más.

Comencé a sentarme como pude en la cama, apretando los dientes hasta que sentí que mis muelas se molían entre sí porque la verdad era que yo NO era una persona apta para el dolor y esto realmente estaba comenzando a superarme, sí... pero tampoco era como si deseara ir allí a ver a la persona más importante de mi vida vestido así como la piltrafa que estoy hecho ahora. Pfff... ya quisiera alguien ver al gran hermoso Dragón en este estado. Y no, mi hermoso marido no cuenta, él no es muy objetivo que digamos.

Con trabajo. Muuuucho trabajo logré tomar de mi mesa de noche la muda que había previamente preparado para esta emergencia en particular y con aún más esfuerzo -cosa que realmente odiaba hacer-, me cambié la camisa de mi pijama por una fresca y seca remera de algodón que a pesar de ser enooooorme, me sentaba bastante bien. El problema ahora serían los pantalones porque con esto del embarazo mi magia se había vuelto completamente loca y había tenido prohibido hacer absolutamente nada desde mi segundo mes. Por lo cual el problema mayor venía ahora para ponerme estos malditos pantalones de seda que tanto me gustaban y...

No pude pensar mucho más.

Harry entró de pronto como una tromba y a pesar de mis chillidos y una que otra protesta me tomó en sus brazos al estilo novia -muy para mi placer y vergüenza-, y me cargó como si no pesara nada hasta el flú de la sala sin ni siquiera bajar la velocidad ni temblarle un poco los brazos a pesar de haber bajado una jodida **escalera** conmigo en sus brazos. No era la ocasión pero igual bufe molesto. Yo no podría hacer eso ni en sueños.

.

Joder, el dolor aumentaba a cada segundo y yo no podía parar de lloriquear pero tampoco por mucho ya que llegamos en un tiempo récord al dichoso San Mungo y luego todo comenzó a ser un muy ajetreado borrón.

Batas por aquí, gritos por allá.

Blanco,blanco, blanco. Alguien en verdad necesitaba hacer una linda renovación en aquel lugar.

La camilla era dura e incómoda por más hechizo que tuviera, pero tampoco era como si me pudiera quejar porque estaba demasiado ocupado gritando por cada ola nueva de dolor que me llegaba mientras intentaba de paso no perder de vista a MI Harry. Había demasiada zorra aún queriendo atrapar al héroe como para andarme durmiendo en mis laureles -estúpidos dichos muggles que me había pegado Potter-.

Potter... lucía tan preocupado.

Lo amo tanto.

Lo haría todo por él. Incluso esto. El perder mi preciosa figura hasta parecer un misil con ropa y el soportar el sentirme casi como si me hubieran cruciado. No como cuando me crució el idiota cara de serpiente deforme pero, sí, casi.

Se nota que estoy nervioso, ¡estoy pensando en cualquier cosa!

Ya. Sííííí. Al fin.

Una muy amable señora me ha puesto por fin ese hermoso hechizo para el dolor local de mi vientre que no conozco aún pero que seguramente averiguaré después y que solo llamaré magia por ahora. Con tanto dolor ni siquiera he sentido el traspaso a la cama ni el cambio de ropa a la bata que llevo ahora, ni siquiera sé si realmente me han cambiado con un hechizo a fue a mano... vaya que he estado ido.

Ahora todo iba mejor. Pero los nervios no paraban porque, sí, había llegado el momento. Era hora. AHORA.

Iba a tener a mi bebé.

A su pequeño.

Aquel que habían esperado por tanto.

Y, ¡Joder, qué aterrado estaba!

.

—Te amo.

—Te amo también.

—¿Puedes creerlo?

—¿Puedes tú?

—No. Aún no. No creo que por un tiempo.

—Pues ve acostumbrándote rápido papi porque no seré el único que me levante a cambiarlo y darle de comer, a menos que hayas cambiado de opinión respecto al uso de nuestros amados elfos domésticos a lo cuál no me opondría realmente _dije un poco remilgado, aunque el efecto se perdía bastante con la voz tonca y suave como la tenía.

—Jajaja, lo sé, lo sé, amor. Tampoco quiero perderme de eso.

—Tsk, eres raro.

—No. Solo los amo demasiado. No quiero perderme nada de su vida. Ni siquiera los cólicos o los llantos. Quiero estar ahí para él. Para ti.

—Ohhhh... no es justo, Potter ¡No puedes decirme estas cosas justo después de parir, Harry! Ahhh —dije ya llorando. De nuevo.

Hey, estaba muy emocional. Las hormonas me estaban matando aún y era todo, ufff...

Tenía a mi bebé. Mi precioso y esperado bebé. Aquel por el que lloré, grité, peleé y grité un poco más con cada cambio o molestia.

Nuestro bebé.

—Mira, es tan chiquito.

—Lo sé. Es un poco aterrador ¿no es cierto?

—Mucho. Tan pequeño. Tiene mis ojos, ¡Mira, tiene mis ojos!

—Ohh, ¡es tan hermoso! Y también tiene tus labios creo...

—Sí. Y tiene tu nariz, así toda ñata y chiquita.

—¡Hey! Pero sí, es igualita a las de mis retratos de bebé. Harry, ¿crees que lo haremos bien?

—Lo haremos perfecto Drake. Lo amaremos como nadie y lo consentiremos cuanto podamos. Vamos a estar bien, te lo prometo.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo.

—¿Juntos?

—Por siempre.

—Te amo, león.

—Te amo, dragón. MI dragón.

No sabía que podía esperar del futuro pero si de algo estaba seguro era de que todo iba a estar bien. Siempre y cuando estuviéramos juntos, todo siempre estaría bien.

.

* * *

 **28/7/15**

 **Espero les haya gustado**

 **Besos y cuídense**

 **¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


End file.
